


Tickle

by PsychGirl (snycock)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snycock/pseuds/PsychGirl
Summary: Who can resist a sleeping Jim Ellison?  Certainly not Blair.





	Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late for concrit! I will understand if people don't have time to read it. 
> 
> I was just trying to write a simple PWP... but then there was angst.

He hadn’t meant to poke the bear, he really hadn’t. But it was just so tempting. Jim napping on the couch, white-socked feet propped up on the arm. How could he resist?

Lowering his backpack slowly to the ground, he used both hands to close the door. Then he crept forward silently, holding his breath, until he was inches from his roommate’s foot. Reaching out, he ran his nails up Jim’s sole. 

Jim leapt up, quick as a cat. Blair squeaked and backpedaled, stopping only when he hit the door. Jim followed, caging him in with a hand on either side of his head. He lowered his face to within inches of Blair’s. 

“Tell me you just didn’t do that,” he murmured. No sleepiness in his voice now.

Heart pounding, Blair sucked in a shaky breath. “Do what?” he asked, voice quivering a little.

Jim’s expression was stern but his eyes were incandescent blue flame. “I think maybe someone needs to teach you a lesson, Sandburg.”

“I had plenty of that today,” he said, breathlessly.

“Not that kind of lesson.” Jim growled, and pressed himself against Blair.

He groaned at the warmth and firmness of Jim’s body against his, head spinning, cock swelling in his jeans. But he retained enough presence of mind to slide his hands under Jim’s shirt and dig his fingers into his ribs. 

Jim sucked in a breath and twisted away. “Oh, no, you don’t, Sandburg,” he said, voice low and deep. 

“What are you going to do about it?” he gasped, exhilaration thrilling through him.

Jim didn’t answer, just bent his head and captured Blair’s mouth. 

***

He felt the bed dip as Jim rolled onto his side, but couldn’t make his sated body care enough to move. “How was the academy today?” Jim asked.

The familiar ritual made him smile, even though there was no way he was going to tell Jim the truth. Part of the reason for his mischievousness was to distract Jim from noticing the bruises and abrasions that hand-to-hand training couldn’t explain. “I guess that stealth training isn’t working very well.”

“You were pretty quiet,” Jim said. “Especially after you came in the door. I smelled you more than I heard you.” 

He stretched, and yawned, and turned his head to look at Jim. “Well, that’s good to hear.”

But Jim wasn’t smiling. He reached out and touched Blair’s chest, fingers resting on a large green-purple bruise only partially hidden by chest hair. 

“Jim….” He turned his head away. “How long?”

“It’s blood,” Jim said quietly. “It’s not as strong as if you were wounded, but…”

Pushing himself up on one elbow, he met Jim’s gaze. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not—”

“I can handle it. I need to handle it. You were never hazed?”

Jim opened his mouth to retort, paused, and then sighed. 

“It’s all part of the initiation. Proving that I’m tough enough to be a member of the tribe.”

Rolling his eyes, Jim said, “Can you at least tell me? Otherwise it’s like something’s tugging at my senses—”

“—like there’s danger but you can’t figure out where it is,” he said, nodding. He leaned forward and kissed Jim. “Okay, I promise, I’ll tell you. If you promise not to do anything about it.”

“Yeah, fine.” 

Tension he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding seeped away. Jim kept his promises, even ones given grudgingly. “But I can still try to sneak up on you, can’t I?”

“You can try, Sandburg,” Jim said, rolling to his back and tugging Blair on top of him.


End file.
